elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Serana
Serana is a character in The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard. Background She is the daughter of Lord Harkon, leader of the Volkihar Vampire faction. Her mother, Valerica, kept her hidden in a tomb in Dimhollow Crypt for centuries to protect her from her father, Lord Harkon, who plans to end the tyranny of the sun, which would allow vampires to roam the world freely without the fear of weakness from the sun, but to do so, he requires Serana for a ritual sacrifice. During the course of Dawnguard, The Dragonborn may travel with Serana to Soul Cairn to confront Serana's mother and obtain an Elder Scroll. Serana is enterprising and friendly, but also lonely due to her troubled childhood and her mother's self-exile, which is why she confides in the Dragonborn. Trivia *She gained her Vampirism through a ritual in which members of her family pledged themselves to Molag Bal. *That she was concealed around the late First era or early to mid Second era as she did not know that there was an empire in Cyrodiil. *Serana is the only ally (apart from a spouse) to react to her surroundings when following the player. If one stands still/stays within a certain area, she may walk around, sit down, and even interact with items like grindstones/forge. If the player is mining an ore she may even begin mining as well (despite not having a pick in her inventory). She does not react to or interact with Babette, however, even though both are vampires. *Once the Dawnguard questline is completed, she can continue to follow the Dragonborn through Skyrim. Since she cannot be killed, this makes her a very reliable ally. She cannot be married however. If an Amulet of Mara is equipped while talking to her, a new diolague option will appear letting the Dragonborn ask her thoughts on marriage and eventually propose. She states that she really doesn't have any thought on the matter and is rather creeped out standing near temples. *Being a vampire when freeing her from the monolith will yield different speech options than if the player isn't a vampire. *Once the Dawnguard questline is complete, one can speak to her about curing her Vampirism. Should she accept, she will leave, saying she's heading to Falion for a cure. She will return to Fort Dawnguard after a few days, cured, yet she will still use the same dialog as though she were still a vampire and will still wear her hood when outdoors. If the Dragonborn persistently asks her about her potential pursuit of a cure at inopportune times, Serana may become upset and the Dragonborn will lose that dialog option. *The Dragonborn can ask her to turn him/her into a Vampire Lord after their return from the Soul Cairn. *She is voiced by Laura Bailey.https://www.facebook.com/LauraBaileyVoice/posts/440746832625676 *It is unknown how old Serana is, but she is most likely at least 1100 years old due to her stasis lasting the whole of the third era, presumably beginning in the late first era since she was alive before Cyrodil had an empire let alone became the capital city. However, if those years are not counted, it is unknown how old she might be, as Volkihar Vampires do not age as Humans do. *After the Dawnguard (vampire) questline is complete, should the player decide to cure Lycanthropy, she can be asked to bite the Dragonborn, who then turns into a Vampire Lord. Bugs * Sometimes when sneak is entered and then left, she'll continue to be sneaking. **'Fix:' Enter any city and she'll be standing up again, or sneak again, then exit sneak. * If told to 'Wait Here' while she is a follower, the option to 'Follow me' may not appear when spoken to. If the cell is unloaded, she may disappear forever and it may only be fixed with console commands. * If she "dies" she may not get up until one changes areas. She will slide along the ground "dead"and can even still be talked to. * After using her spells to defeat an enemy, the crackling sound from her spells may continue to be heard around her despite the spells no longer being active. The sound usually fades overtime though. **'Fix:' Enter a new area and the sound should go away. Doesn't always work, and doesn't work on some NPC's who also have this glitch (i.e. Anska). Appearances * References ja:Serana Category:Dawnguard: Females Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Vampires